Shall We Dance?
by Two Guns and a Knife
Summary: Stephanie Plum said yes when Ranger asked her for a favor. This is how things unraveled. No animals were harmed during the making of this story. Theme Song: Shall We Dance from the movie The King And I.
1. Shall We Dance?

**Shall We Dance?**

They flow across the dance floor.

She never knew he can dance.

Like Al Pacino in _**Scent of a Woman**_.

It feels like a dream.

It's too good to be real.

She's stunned.

She's surprised

She's so happy.

She's a little frightened.

She loves the pretty black dress he paid for.

She clings to the warmth and strength of his Mocha Latte hands.

She's lost in his Million Dollar smile.

This must be how Cinderella felt.

One night.

One spell.

A chance to forget everyone and everything, till the glass slipper drops, and the magic fades, when the clock strikes twelve.

One night.

One date.

One favor.

Nothing more...


	2. The Last Little Star

**The Last Little Star**

She wakes up, in her bed, with a bump on her head.

She feels dizzy as she tries to remember her dream.

Somewhere, out there, in the old apartment building, someone is cooking breakfast.

Somewhere, down there, in the parking lot, a car radio is playing a song.

**_Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend_**.

Diamonds.

Shining.

Pretty.

Expensive symbol of promises.

But a stone nevertheless.

What happened last night?

How did she get home?

She remembers smiling, blushing, twirling across the dance floor and sipping pink bubbling champagne.

She remembers feeling uncertain.

She remembers being happy.

Eyes darker than a mystery.

Hands warm and firm and more powerful than magic.

Perfect smile.

Perfect lips.

One night.

One date.

One favor.

A midsummer night's dream.

She shouldn't be surprised.

She knew it all along.

He doesn't do relationship.

He will not do stupid things.

Babies.

Marriage.

They are friends. Just friends. That's what she's been telling everybody and she's a pretty amazing liar.

She won't kiss and tell. She knew too well how to hide her true feelings. She doesn't always give in to moments of weakness.

But still.

He's never just an one night stand.

It's way beyond a casual fling.

She wants and needs and hopes and prays and longs and dreams for something solid and permanent.

She feels like crying.

She lets out a shaky breath.

Tomorrow is another day; today is already tomorrow. She needs to get out of bed and let her tears loose under the lukewarm shower.

Her feet touch the threadbare bedside carpet. She looks down at herself.

She freezes.

She's not wearing her usual pajamas. Her bedroom is very quiet.

She blinks.

And blinks.

And keeps staring at her diamond ring.

Shining.

Pretty.

The freaking symbol of deep love and a very important promise.

What the Hell happened last night?

She starts to panic.


	3. A Bright Cloud Of Music

**A Bright Cloud Of Music **

"Babe," The words through his lips. The hue of his eyes. "I need a favor."

The trembling of her soul. The quickening of her heart. The way his hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She said yes, but didn't get a kiss.

A promise. An adventure. A night to remember. A chance to be held in his arms and feel cherished. And money in the bank.

She looks down helplessly at the beautiful ring. Her head is still hurting a little bit.

A woman in love. The Queen of Denial. A mess. A puzzle. A question mark and a forever mystery.

Do they have a future together?

Why does it always have to be so damn complicated?

Will there be a "someday" eventually?

Why the Hell can't she stop thinking about what-ifs?

The smile on his face when he came to pick her up...once again she melted...

They were hired to do something...

Shall she call him?

Will he answer?

What if this is not what it seems to be?

What is she going to say?

Should she fake a laugh to hide her pain and embarrassment?

What if she chokes a little and can't hold back her tears?

Maybe she should just take off the ring.

Downstairs in the parking lot, Lady Gaga is singing **_Judas_**.

She definitely needs a shower.

She so wants to laugh at herself.

The night he came to collect his debt. The morning she woke up beside him in this bed.

The hollow growing in her chest when he got up and left.

She reaches out her hand and bites her lips.

She turns pale and stares and blinks.

The ring wouldn't budge.

And she swears the diamond winked at her.

_Soap it up and get it off. _A stern little voice sounds in her ears. _It's not rocket science or quantum physics._

_Aren't you fed up with self doubt and uncertainty, Stephanie? _

_Don't you want to be brave and strong and smart and determined?_

_Don't you want to change and make a difference?_

_Don't you want a family?_

But the ring looks so beautiful on her hand and it fits her perfectly.

She wants to keep it forever.

She needs to keep it forever.

She decides to keep it forever.

This expensive piece of rock.

This everlasting symbol of eternity and love.

She smiles as she raises the ring to her lips.

Her eyes glazed over.

Her voice soft and cracks a little.

"My precious..."

Outside above the city, a cloud blocks the sun.


	4. Similarly Occupied

**Similarly Occupied**

Make a wish.

Tell a lie.

She staggers out of bed and feels so light as if she's walking on the clouds.

Kiss your lover's lips and find a whole universe.

And bravely get lost in his eyes.

"The demon I cling to...Oh baby he's so cruel..." Slowly her whisper melts in the bathroom as warm water starts to run.

Still.

The ring will not budge.

Or maybe she just doesn't want to try hard enough.

She lifts her face toward the shower head. The ring twinkles in the mist.

The diamond was stolen. Years and years ago. From a shrine in a temple of a Hindu goddess. By a ginger-haired white man in red jacket.

Misfortune befell. Accidents happened. Wealth evaporated. True love torn apart. Heartbreaks. Bloodshed. Howling pain. Death.

Etc., etc., etc..

Selfishness. Possessiveness. Greed, and pride.

A tangled mess of extremely unpleasant history. The tension between two nations.

The rightful owner has mysterious powers. Her loyal followers want the Jewel of Her Crown back.

No theft shalt go unpunished.

Of course She doesn't know the beautiful ring is cursed.

The man she so deeply loves was hired to stay low, keep his eyes open, and guard the current keeper's back.

He managed to save his client's life at the last minute when the great chandelier suddenly fell.

That's why he let go of Stephanie's hand and left her side.

That's why he wasn't there to protect her when a panicked party guest screamed like a pig and knocked her aside.

That's why she smacked her head against the wall and got that ugly bump.

She dropped to her knees and moaned in pain.

She blinked back her tears and saw the ring.

Chaos all around.

She felt dazed.

She picked it up.

Ranger was nowhere to be found.

She staggered off the floor, walked toward the nearest exit, found a ride home, took off her pretty black dress, and passed out.

One night.

One date.

One favor.

One powerful curse.

A flash of thunder and lightning roars in the sky.

She turns off the water.

A hand grabs hold of the front door knob.

She'll make the call after she gets something in her stomach, she decides as she towels herself dry.

She needs to know what happened last night.

The door opens.

A tall man's hand.


	5. I Do Not Know You Well

**I Do Not Know You Well**

Of course she doesn't know he was here.

Like the illusion of shadow.

Like a gust of smoke.

In the dark of the night.

Near the break of the dawn.

By her bed.

In his chair.

He checked the bump on her head.

He placed his warm hand on her forehead.

She snored. He smiled. He stood up. He left.

He was grateful she'd safely made it home.

He was glad she was okay.

The moment he had to let go of her hand.

Duty called. Work came first.

When he finally sorted out the chaos, she was already gone.

Yes, he knows about the ring. The history. The story. The hushed whispers. All the wild and scary rumours.

The client has no interest in knowing what happened to the rare and valuable treasure.

The client will report it stolen and claim the insurance.

Finders keepers.

The new owner has all his client's blessings.

And somehow he never saw the ring.

It was like it didn't want to be noticed.

It wrapped around her finger. It hid under the pillow. It waited in silence.

He drove on. She slept on.

"Soon..." The far away voices whispered...

She pads into the living room and stops dead as she sees the tall dark smiling familiar man.

The man crooks his finger. And then takes a step closer. His eyes travel from her naked shoulders to her naked legs. "Cupcake, come here—"

And then he spots the ring.

Shining.

Diamond.

Pretty.

Expensive.

The unmistakable symbol of an ultimate promise.

He shouldn't be surprised. He knew it all along. He's not deaf, dead, or stupid. But still he feels cheated.

He gapes. He blinks. He tries to say something. He tries to feel angry. He tries to ask the question. Why bother? He already knows the answer.

Without a word he turns around. Without a sound he lets himself out. He has heard rumours. And now he has seen with his own eyes.

He drops the keys in her mailbox. He gets in his car. He sits there and waits. His heart feels heavy. His head feels light.

He starts the engine and finally drives away.

She didn't come out running. She didn't call him. She didn't even try to explain. So, that's it?

He laughs.

At the world. At the sky. At the clouds. At the rain. At himself.

She stands where she is. She blinks. She frowns. She looks down at the ring. "Oh, shit." She whispers.

Her head feels heavy. Her heart feels light.

She stops thinking of the man who has just walked out of her life.

The ring is so, so beautiful.

She smiles.


End file.
